Christmas Garland
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: Christmas one shot. Danny was digging through the boxes upstairs to get the garland and ran into a slight problem. He didn't ask for help... someone gave it to him.


**Yep. I'm right here, and I'm giving you and Danny and Vlad father-son Christmas oneshot. Hopefully based off of the light friendship between the two, (WHAT friendship? Who am I kidding?) I give you this little Danny Phantom holiday oneshot. Happy holidays!**

* * *

Christmas Garland

"Hey, Danny! Could you look in the attic for that silver garland? I could have sworn I brought it inside, but I can't find it!"

_Christmas. _The word made Danny Fenton cringe like he'd gotten shocked by a light switch in his room. It was the one time of year he couldn't stand. The lights, the joy, the tree- it was all just like living in a nightmare. He hated the holidays. Festivity wasn't his thing, and it was because of Sam. Every year, he got that question: Why do you hate Christmas? And still, every year, he couldn't give a good enough answer. It was different all the time. Not very original, but still, we were talking snow, Santa…

Danny took a deep breath before answering his mother, "I'm going, Mom. Be down when I find it!"

Naturally, he had no choice but to get up from playing _Doom_ on the computer and make his way to the attic of festivities. Countless boxes lined up the walls of the room, and shelves nearly buckled from the weight of the Christmas materials that Maddie had collected over the years. It completely blew his mind as he stared at the number of things she had in her possession as he began to look for a box that was labeled "Garland."

In finding the container on a random shelf, he opened the box and began to dig through the purple container, hoping to god that the Box Ghost didn't come at any moment and try to overtake him with holiday spirit and so-called doom. Just thinking about that made the teenager laugh slightly as he searched for his mother's request. There were too many colors to choose from- green, red, blue, silver, white, Christmas tree hangings… It made his head spin as he dug out the blue and the silver.

The garland tangled with him as he struggled to get it out of the box. Sometimes, there were things he hated doing, and right now, this topped the list. He grunted and pulled, feeling as if something was tugging on him. The garland refused to budge until it suddenly seemed to let go and Danny went flying back into a few boxes. He hit his head on the shelf and yelled, a surge of pain ripping through him physically and mentally. Danny sat there, staring at the white walls, forcing himself not to burst into laughter or tears. Christmas- yet another reason. The garland.

Groaning, he got up and walked onto the rooftop and sighed, sitting down on the edge of the building. The garland was wrapped around his middle area and his neck. The moon seemed to shimmy off the shiny piece of tree decoration as he stared off into the skies and waited for something to take his mind off the pain. But what would that be, exactly?

There was a rush of wind as he turned his head and noticed a familiar caped figure soaring in his direction. He was too tired to morph into Phantom as Vlad Plasmius landed on the rooftop next to him, smirking. "And why are you out here in the middle of the night with garland around your body, little badger?"

Danny couldn't exactly hear him due to the mind numbing pain of his head from landing on the racks. "Go away."

Plasmius smirked at Danny. "Come on, dear boy. What's got you in a knot?"

"Christmas," he growled. "And frankly, you being here is enough to make me want to strangle you with this stuff."

He knelt down and looked at the position of the decorations and the way the boy gripped his head. Nodding to himself, he began to take the garland and unwrap it ever-so-slightly from Danny, who flinched. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Making your life easier," the bachelor told him, weaving through another piece of decoration as an expert quilter would make a gift for their child. "I figured since you already hate the holidays for what it's worth, you could use some help with this. And knowing that you hate my guts, I may as well give you a second opinion about that." With this, he looped the garland around his foe.

Danny looked at Vlad confusedly. "It's getting easier to breathe…"

Plasmius rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. You'd think I would try to strangle you this holiday season?"

"The thought crossed my mind."

Sighing, he finally made one more pass around and held up the silver and blue garland for Danny. "There. And if you ever have problems doing that again, don't mind screaming like you did. I find it quite fascinating that you can't just admit that you need help with something and it end up that I come to your aid sometimes."

Danny growled and stood up, staring at the man defiantly. "And what do you want in return?"

Vlad smiled. "Only a small 'Merry Christmas, fruit loop.' Is that too hard?"

"Danny!" his mom called. "You okay?"

He looked back. "Yeah, Mom! I'm fine!"

Danny turned back to Plasmius, who stood there, smirking. "Merry Christmas… _Vlad."_

And with that, Plasmius flew away and smiled genuinely. It wasn't a merry Christmas like he thought it would be, but it was a start.

* * *

**Mushy? I don't know. I have another oneshot idea in mind that I'm going to write, so be on the look out for that! Much love, everyone! Happy holidays!**


End file.
